Memórias de Guerra: John Watson
by Dan Bell
Summary: Quais são as memórias de quem viveu uma guerra?
1. Prólogo

Eu não sabia o que ia viver no exército, nem mesmo sabia que iria parar numa guerra.

Foram dias, semanas, meses sentindo que cada batida do coração poderia ser a última. Eu nem completaria metade das coisas que gostaria de fazer e já estaria morto, esquecido no meio de terras úmidas pelo meu próprio sangue.

Eu diria que vivi mais naquela guerra do que um homem de 100 anos viveu em toda a sua vida.

É claro que tudo teve um preço. A guerra me cobrou juros altos.

Quem entra na guerra nunca mais é o mesmo. Nunca mais dorme completamente, nunca mais come tranquilamente, nunca mais sonha com coisas boas porque é pra exatamente pra isso que ela foi feita, pra atormentar, para nunca ser esquecida.

Uma vez soldado, sempre soldado.

Uma vez dentro dela, nunca livre.


	2. 1 Compartilhar

Depois de meses em um país estranho, vivendo uma guerra que não tinha sentido pra mim, matando e vendo morrer pessoas que também não viam significado naquilo, já havia me acostumado com os olhos de súplica. Duas fotos de família estavam no meu bolso – a primeira família do antigo comandante morto durante combate e na segunda fotografia exibia-se somente um garoto e o seu gato de estimação.

_Novo demais para construir uma família -_Conclui.

Era novato na equipe e não teve agilidade pra desviar de uma bala – calibre 47 lhe acertando o peito.

Após mais uma série de tiroteios eu e a minha equipe estávamos exaustos e com fome. O sol forte dava os primeiros minutos de folga iniciando o fim de tarde. A bola brilhante no alto do céu transformava toda a paisagem em um coral digno de admiração.

_Aposto que muitos fotógrafos gostariam de fotografar isso._

Uma bela cena, a mistura do laranja e o vermelho.

O fim de tarde alaranjado caindo sobre a cidade manchada de sangue.

Nos sentamos onde um dia as ruínas funcionaram como casa para alguma família. As paredes parcialmente quebradas não nos ofereciam muita proteção, mas era o que tínhamos. A fome era tamanha que sentia meu estômago revirando-se, olhei para meus colegas e vi que todos tinham a mesma sensação que eu. A comida fria e amassada se tornara deliciosa e não me importei de devorá-la sem muita educação. Foi então que no meio daquela cidade cinza, vi um par de olhos. Ao contrário de tudo que estava acostumado a ver, eram amigáveis. Havia súplica neles mas era diferente. Estava com fome, com tanta fome quanto eu.

O cão moribundo se aproximou de mim, seu pêlo parecia castanho mas uma camada de poeira o cobria. Descansou seu corpo magro ao meu lado, parecia cansado de tentar e nunca conseguir. Apesar de me ver com uma quentinha na mão não me lançou mais os olhos famintos, não querendo me incomodar como havia feito com os outros que lhe chutaram para longe. Manteve-se em silêncio, talvez só quisesse uma companhia, alguém que não o mandasse embora.

A visão daquele cão, tão faminto e tão sozinho como eu me cativou. Meus olhos percorrem ao redor e os demais se mantinham alheio á presença do animal, como se nem mesmo estivessem vendo-o. Alcancei a cabeça do cachorro que de inicio recuou com medo, meus olhos procuraram os dele e tentei demonstrar que não tinha a intenção de machucá-lo. No segundo seguinte minha mão suja de sangue e comida afagou-lhe os pêlos frágeis.

– Tempos difíceis, não é amigo? – Um sorriso brincou em meu rosto. Não me lembrava de sorrir nos últimos meses.

Apoiei a quentinha no chão, próximo ao cão. O mesmo levantou os olhos e me fitou por instantes. Mantive a comida lá até que enfim o animal a comeu, com tanta vontade quanto eu antes fazia. Eu sorria feito um abobalhado, a sensação de tranqüilidade por estar perto de alguém que não tinha uma arma em mãos.


	3. 2 Vencer

Gary era um homem robusto que ganhava a vida como mecânico. Adorador dos carros, principalmente os antigos e com histórias, tinha um filha que criou sozinho de casamento marcado pra dia 12 do ano seguinte. Há três anos resolveu mudar radicalmente a vida que levava. Seguindo os passos da família se alistou para o exército com a esperança de dar o último orgulho ao pai – ex fuzileiro. Convocado para a guerra, Gary se despediu da filha e embarcou para o Afeganistão.

Gary contava sobre algumas coisas que vivera e eu sempre me perguntava o real motivo de ter entrado para o exército, deixar pra trás a filha, o negócio que rendia bom dinheiro, a paixão por automóveis.

Tivemos um combate violento no dia 26 de Agosto. Naquele dia trabalhei dobrado, tentando salvar a vida dos soldados feridos e tentando me manter a salvo dos tiros que vinham por todos os lados. Perdi quase a minha equipe inteira e entre eles estava Gary – três tiros no total.

Seu sangue escorria pelas minhas mãos, manchava o meu uniforme. Entre seus gritos de dor tentei estancar os ferimentos profundos sem muito sucesso. Em seu último minuto de vida, Gary sorriu. Minha expressão foi de curiosidade mas não quis acabar com toda aquela felicidade que parecia sentir o trazendo de volta a realidade – três tiros, guerra no Afeganistão, possível morte. Não precisei perguntar ou dizer nada, Gary lia minha estranheza e provavelmente sentia que aquela era a única chance de contar a sua história.

– Eu tenho câncer John. Num estágio avançado. Eu sabia que não ia durar muito mas ficar em casa esperando que a morte batesse a porta me pareceu errado. Minha filha já é crescida não precisa mais de mim, ela encontrou alguém que a ame tanto quanto eu, ela vai ficar bem. Todo esse tempo em guerra fez com que eu me sentisse tão vivo.. Eu venci, John. Não estou morrendo de câncer – o sorriso se alargou mas o brilho dos olhos diminuiu.

Gary fechou os olhos, morreu vencendo a própria morte.


	4. Puxar o gatilho

A ordem dos superiores naquela manhã ensolarada era de ataque. Havia suspeitas de inimigos escondidos nas casas de civis o que nos obrigava a ter que tirar a história a limpo. Antes das 10 horas da manhã chegávamos à cidadela suspeita. As casas confundiam-se umas ás outras, todas de mesmo tamanho, feitas com o mesmo material pobre, abrigando famílias numerosas. Qualquer um poderia se esconder ali sem dificuldades. Crianças brincavam na rua com a bola murcha – furada por uma bala, mulheres lavavam roupa com água barrenta algumas cantarolavam canções.

Era preciso um planejamento, não podíamos nos aproximar com os uniformes e pedir informações sem mais nem menos. Tínhamos que ser cautelosos e tentar chamar o mínimo de atenção. Por ter os traços parecidos com os civis, Sebastian um dos soldados foi escolhido para ser o infiltrado. Conseguimos roubar algumas roupas que estavam secando e tudo que ele tinha a fazer era se vestir e misturar-se a multidão enquanto os demais soldados estariam á espreita dando cobertura.

Sebastian deu início ao plano, se infiltrando sem problemas. Brincou com as crianças, trocou palavras com alguns homens. Eu estava entre os soldados, somente uma cruz branca diferenciada no capacete – que me denunciava como médico. Senti uma mão pequena e insistente puxar a minha roupa.

– Ajuda minha mãe

Era um menino, falava minha língua de um jeito embolado e parecia assustado. Olhei ao redor, os demais soldados concentrados em vigiar Sebastian nem notaram a presença do garoto. Fiquei entre a cruz e a espada. Não podia confiar no menino, mas também seria desumano se realmente houvesse uma mulher precisando de ajuda médica.

– Ajuda minha mãe – repetiu. Uma outra criança se aproximou correndo, disse algumas palavras agitadas ao garoto, agarrou-o no braço e o arrastou para longe dali.

– Esperem!

Os dois pararam, fiz um sinal que me esperassem. Consegui mais algumas roupas dos varais e me troquei seguindo as crianças até uma casa.

Entrei na casa em que estavam mais três garotos, todos eles em volta da cama onde a mulher gritava, dando a luz a mais uma criança. Me aproximei rapidamente, recebi um tapa vindo da mãe mas logo um garoto acalmou-a com algumas palavras, talvez explicando que eu era um médico. Eu não tinha experiência com partos, mas sabia o suficiente pra entender o que havia de errado. Muito sangue na cama, algumas manchas estavam até mesmo secas o que indicava que a mãe devia estar á horas tentando expulsar o bebê.

Era preciso agir rápido, em parte por já ter passado da hora do nascimento e em outra parte por não poder largar minha equipe lá fora. Com um pequeno bisturi e dosagem de anestésicos dei inicio a uma cesariana de emergência.

Era uma menina. A primeira da casa.

Berrava com todos os seus pulmões - se enchendo de ar pela primeira vez. Segurei-a com minhas mãos sujas de guerra e depois de checar que tudo estava bem entreguei para os braços da mãe cansada. Me retirei da casa o quanto antes deixando pra trás uma família que sorria em meio aquela cidade tão triste.

Voltei a tempo de ver Mike – um novato que havia se tornado meu assistente em cuidados médicos – entregando o telefone ao comandante da ação. Pisquei os olhos e no outro instante toda a cena de calmaria se transformou num intenso tiroteio. As crianças corriam até os braços das mães que gritavam, os inimigos estavam em meio á multidão, usando toda aquela gente como escudo humano. O comandante foi atingido no braço e deu as ordens entre os dentes: Abrir fogo. Quando me aproximei com as gases e medicações, afastou a minha mão e me entregou uma arma.

– Eu não preciso de um médico eu preciso de um soldado pra derrubar todos aqueles homens! – quando eu pensei em hesitar ele se adiantou- É uma ordem, aqui não é somente médico é também um de nós e se quiser sobreviver é melhor atirar.

Assenti com a cabeça e senti o peso maior do que a arma em minhas mãos. Era o peso dos corpos de todos os inocentes que matei aquele dia, todos os sonhos das crianças que brincavam sonhando com dias melhores por vir, toda a dor que causei a quem assistia seus parentes e amigos morrerem. Eu apertava o gatilho sentindo a mesma dor da bala de volta em meio peito. Acabei com um pente de balas pedindo desculpas a Deus por cada uma que saia de minha arma. Voltei ao acampamento mais pesado, mais velho e mais certo de que aquele não era o meu lugar.


End file.
